memory_betafandomcom-20200223-history
The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2
(IDW ongoing) | number = 12 | writer = Mike Johnson | storyby = Gene Roddenberry, David Gerrold | artist = Claudia Balboni | colorist = Ilaria Traversi | letterer = Neil Uyetake | creative consultant = Roberto Orci | editor = Scott Dunbier | printed = | covers = | omnibus = | published = August 2012 | format = | reprint = | pages = | story = | publisher = IDW Publishing | date = 2259 (Kelvin timeline) | stardate =2259.155 | altcover = }} "The Truth About Tribbles, Part 2" was the twelfth issue of IDW Publishing's [[Star Trek (IDW)|ongoing series of Star Trek]] comics. The issue consisted of the second part of The Truth About Tribbles, a loose Kelvin timeline adaptation of , as adapted from the original by writer Mike Johnson. Issue art was by Claudia Balboni, with colors and lettering by Ilaria Traversi and Neil Uyetake, respectively. This series premiere was edited by Scott Dunbier, with Roberto Orci credited as creative consultant. Summary While Kirk and Spock fight the tribble-eating predators on Iota Geminorum IV, Scott and Chekov try to disarm the bomb. With help from Uhura, the bomb is disarmed. Then, there is trouble. Admiral Pike contacts the Enterprise. The tribble that Scott and Chekov had beamed to Earth has caused trouble. San Francisco is overrun with tribbles. Scott's nephew has been court-martialed. With San Francisco under threat, Kirk and Spock decide to find a solution. Under the threat of demotion, Montgomery Scott explains what has happened. He hopes to use transwarp beaming to bring Admiral Archer's prize beagle back. He thought about sending the tribble back to his nephew to test his theory that the beagle's atoms were still in the void. Scott did not know that his tribble could cause trouble or that he had violated quarantine protocols. Spock wonders whether the Klingons were justified in destroying the tribbles. Scott suggests contacting Spock Prime, but Spock refuses. Just then, Yeoman Rand contacts Captain Kirk. Tribbles have over-run the engineering department, which is on lockdown. At sickbay, Kirk, Spock, and McCoy try to find a way to solve the tribbles' super-fast reproduction. No solution is found yet, but Dr. McCoy notices that the tribble has something that looks like cartilage that is capable of absorbing food. Just then, the tribble dies of old age. This explains the fast reproduction. Knowing that Scott's tribble was not reproducing on Delta Vega, Spock decides to replicate the conditions. Scott tests Spock's hypothesis despite suffering from tribble allergies. nearly causes trouble, but the test is a success. Captain's Log, Supplemental. Thanks to Commander Spock's deductive skills we managed to contain the proliferation of creatures on the ship. The frozen specimens were beamed back to the surface of Iota Germinorum IV with no apparent ill effects. Engineering has been restored to full function. We await word from Starfleet on the status of the infestation on Earth. Pike contacts Kirk. The tribbles have been neutralized with a cryo-spray and are being investigated by Starfleet Intelligence. Mr. Scott will not be demoted, but he could probably end up that way if he makes another such blunder again. Scott's nephew is on academic probation. Pike suggests that Kirk keep a close eye on his crew next time. McCoy has been unable to resurrect the dead tribble they still have. Montgomery Scott has clearly had a bad day. He is on notice. To make matters worse, Chekov will not help Scott this time because they caused so much trouble. Just then, Admiral Archer's prized beagle rematerializes. References Characters : • • • • • • • • • Chris Scott • • Spock Prime • Archer Starships and vehicles : Locations :San Francisco • Castro • Telegraph Hill Shipboard locales ;USS Enterprise: bridge • transporter room • engineering • sickbay Planets :Earth • Iota Geminorum IV Delta Vega Stars and systems :Iota Geminorum • Iota Geminorum system Stellar regions :Milky Way Galaxy Races and Cultures :Human • Vulcan • tribble • beagle Klingon • rabbit States and Organizations :Starfleet • Starfleet Academy • Starfleet Intelligence • Federation • Klingon Empire • mittens Technology and weapons :bomb • communicator • cryo-spray • phaser • starship • transporter • transwarp beaming Ranks and titles :captain • commander • lieutenant • yeoman Other references :spontaneous asexual replication • xenobiology • allergies • Federation Charter • quarantine protocols • quadrants Chronology ;2258: Spock Prime notices the tribble. ;2259: Enterprise visits Iota Geminorum IV. Appendices Background *This story takes place eight years before its prime timeline equivalent ( , set in 2267). *Iota Geminorum IV is mistakenly called Iota Germinorum IV throughout the comic book. *Hendorff's shirt is colored blue in the top panel on page 14. Quotes Kirk (referring to the dead tribble): "Any sign of a miraculous resurrection, Bones?" McCoy: "Negative. It's gone to meet the great furball in the sky. Still, I'll keep it around, run some tests. You never know. Might learn something useful." Related Stories * - This is the second part of a loose adaptation of the eponymous episode. * }} - Spock Prime and Delta Vega are mentioned. Captain Pike also appears throughout. * - Yeoman Rand appears in this comic. * - Admiral Pike appears in the comic and gives advice. * - The stardate indicates that this story is set 100 days after the film. Images Cover gallery file:iDW TOS 12.jpg|Regular Cover IDW TOS 12 Sketch.jpg|Sketch Variant IDW TOS 12 photo.jpg|Photo Cover Variant Connections (IDW series) | before= #11: The Truth About Tribbles, Part 1 | after = [[iDW Star Trek, Issue 13|IDW Star Trek, Issue 13]] }} Truth About Tribbles, Part 2, The